


Mishapprehension

by Rocquellan



Category: Bi no Isu, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characaters belong to Yamane Ayano and Ike Ruben</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mishapprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Characaters belong to Yamane Ayano and Ike Ruben

"Kabu-san, your lunch is ready," Nirasawa bowed as he entered the man’s office, a tray with fried egg noodles and meat along with a cup of green tea in his hands. The tray was placed on Kabu-san’s desk, then Nirasawa stood awaiting further instructions.

Kabu-san watched the young man, so eager to please him he was like a trained puppy, a dangerous trained puppy. He sat in his office situated in Asakaka Japan, a territory he shared with none other than Asami Ryuuichi. His eyes scanned over the toned body in the three piece Armani suit, remembering how he had abused and mistreated him at the Kobashi hotel a week ago which was a few minutes from where they were. He had mistakenly thought that Nirasawa was involved in the stabbing of the negotiator from the Aiga family and was tortured accordingly. He was relieved to say the least to find out he was not before he had put a bullet between his eyes. He knew the young man had feelings for him and did not think he was inclined to return those feelings. He was a very useful fuck, and that was the extent of his presence, or so he thought.

Kabu-san turned his chair to the side and gestured for Nirasawa to stand before him, for which he did not even hesitate.

‘‘Get on your knees,’’ Kabu-san instructed, not missing that for a second Nirasawa’s tongue darted out just to the tip of his lip as if anticipating a treat, but he had another thing coming. As soon as the other was on his knees before him, both hands on his legs as he looked up at him, he placed a stick of Dunhill in his mouth and lit it up. It was a habit he had learned from another of his business associate.

Kabu-san blew a puff of smoke into Nirasawa’s face before speaking. ‘‘Where were you yesterday?’’

‘‘At Keiga-san’s place,’’ Nirasawa answered truthfully, no hesitation in his voice and that was one of the things Kabu-san admired about him, he was always honest.

‘’Doing what?’’ the yakuza growled. He had already gotten a report from the men who he had watching Keiga’s house about Nirasawa’s visit there. Now he wanted to hear from the man’s own mouth what had happened.

‘‘I was finalizing a deal with him.’’

‘‘Oh? And how may ask did you two………..finalize this deal?’’

‘‘We had sex,’’ came the utter normally reply, as if it was ok and nothing was wrong.

Nirasawa didn’t even seem like anything was wrong with doing what he did and Kabu-san was slowly starting to see red. The idea of another man touching what was his made him absolutely livid! Though he had managed to keep his tone down as he spoke.

‘’So you slept with that fucker knowing we are not on good terms right now?’’ the yakuza asked almost calmly, his brown eyes burning with animosity. He watched Nirasawa bow his head in agreement and in an instant, there was a nine inch blade pressing into the younger man’s throat, drawing a Copious amount of blood from the wound. Nirasawa didn’t even flinch.

‘’He agreed to give up his share of the Asakaka hotel to you and Asami-sama if I slept with him. It was an easy way out of a war for you……..both,’’ Nirasawa answered, his voice smooth as small droplets of blood pooled on his neck where the knife was being held.

The yakuza’s eyes widened at Nirasawa’s answer. So it was all for him? He slept with another man for him? He didn’t know what to make of it but all he knew was that he was still angry at the thought, especially since he had warned Nirasawa not to do anything without his specific permission. He grabbed the younger man’s dark hair in a painful grip and pulled his head to the side, watching him wince as he crashed his lips unto his, ravishing his mouth with the knife still at his throat.

‘‘You will pay for your insolence Nirasawa, now suck me off,’’ Kabu-san instructed forcefully and while fisting Nirasawa’s hair, he freed his erect cock and forced the other’s head down into his crotch. He reveled in the feel of Nirasawa’s warm mouth, the pink wet muscle rubbing against his sensitive flesh. He pulled on Nirasawa’s hair, allowing his tongue to glide from the base of his cock up to the head where the tip of his tongue lapped at his slit. He could feel his balls tightening as suddenly Nirasawa’s hands were fondling them, rolling them around as he deep throated him.

‘‘Did you do this to him?’’ Kabu-san asked as he watched the other’s talented tongue service him. He got no answer as Nirasawa seemed to be enjoying himself immensely while his head bobbed up and down. He felt himself getting close to his release and was suddenly forcing Nirasawa deeper, much deeper to the point of choking him. ‘’Relax your throat,’’ he instructed as he felt the other start to pant while he gripped the leg of his pants. ‘‘Don’t move…………mmmnh,’’ and in an instant his seed was spilling down Nirasawa’s throat.

After pushing Nirasawa away, Kabu-san extracted another cancer stick from the box in a drawer on his desk and lit it up before turning back to the papers on his desk. ‘Get out,’ he instructed, knowing that Nirasawa most likely was in a painful state of arousal. The man was addicted to his body after all and needed some kind of release. It took a long while for Nirasawa to make the first hesitant step towards the door and as he put his hand on the knob, the yakuza said coldly, ‘‘Touch yourself and I’ll kill you.’’

Then a very audible click was heard as the younger man closed the door.

Nirasawa leaned on the wall outside, his body weak from the painful state of arousal he was in. He ran a finger over the wound on his neck, then looked at the blood on his fingers. As long as it was Kabu-san everything was alright, he could kill him if he wanted to, if it was his desire. He would die for that man, protect him with his life no matter how badly he treated him. He loved him, that was all there was to it.

~0~

‘‘Bastard, let me out!’’ Akihito shouted as he tried to work the lock on the door in the back of Asami’s limo. Asami apparently had child locks installed after the last time he jumped from his moving car into the street, surprisingly scaring the older man half to death. He glared at Asami as he sat composed across from him, a folder open in his hand. ‘’Are you listening to me you pervert!’’ Akihito seethed as he was being ignored. He gave the door a frustrated kick as he sighed with his arms folded across his chest and his mouth in a pout.

‘‘You done throwing a tantrum…brat?’’ Asami asked with his eyes still planted in the report.

‘‘Who are you calling a brat you rapist bastard! I swear I’ll get you arrested for child rape,’’ Akihito spat. He was so pissed off at being chased from his work of taking pictures of unscrupulous characters by Asami’s men and being thrown into the man’s car he was livid, utterly seeing red.

‘‘Child rape?’’ Asami asked incredulously as he looked up from the papers straight into Akihito’s hazel eyes. It was so funny he wanted to laugh, almost did too. ‘’You’re 24 years old Akihito, you’re very far from a child except in your behavior,’’ he answered mockingly.

‘‘Well half of it is true, you did rape me though I may not be a kid. And who the hell behaves like one?’’ Akihito pouted, missing the seriousness of his words altogether. He would never say that in public though.

The boy’s lips looked so delectable Asami felt he could ravish him right where he was, but he had to finish going over the report of shares in a hotel that was suddenly just handed over to him by a rival. Seems a visit to his associate was in order about the new turn of events.

‘‘I was teaching you a lesson Akihito.’’

‘‘By shoving a roll of film up my ass?’’

‘‘well you were tight, you needed to loosen up,’’ Asami answered with a predatory smirk.

‘‘Why you….,’’ Akihito said angrily.

Asami could see the flush of the boy’s cheeks even though he tried hard to hide it by turning his cheek away from him.

Akihito yelped loudly as he was grabbed and pulled towards Asami, their lips crashing together in a tango of heated wet flesh. He moaned as the kiss left him weak in the knees, almost as if he was on some type of drug. None the less he struggled at first as was customary in their twisted relationship, trying his best to get out of the older man’s grip as he was held tightly. He realized the more he struggled the tighter Asami’s grip got so after a while he gave up and melted into the feel of such an intense kiss. ‘I don’t want you to touch me,’ he breathed out lustily as he grind his hard on against Asami’s own after settling himself into his lap. He felt a surge of pleasure course through his veins at both their action.

Asami felt Akihito grab the back of the car seat, sandwiching his head between both his harms as he rubbed himself against him. He was also in a very aroused state and seeing as how Akihito was in the mood, and taking some initiative instead of trying to fight him, he decided he would make use of such a rare opportunity. He quickly slipped a hand inside the boy’s jeans and gripped and stroked his length while his other hand went under his shirt to find and abuse a perky nipple.

‘‘Asa….mi, oh god that feels good,’’ Akihito moaned as an indescribable serge of pleasure ran through his body at the attack on his system. He was so sure he was on cloud 9 nobody could tell him otherwise. He used his hands to pull the zipper on his pants, for which he felt Asami go the rest of the way of pulling the waist down and freeing his heated flesh. The shirt he wore was also pulled over his head and tossed to the side in a heap.

‘‘You think I like this?’’ Akihito moaned as he looked into lustful, amused golden eyes. The warm hand pumping his pulsing organ at a very fast pace was causing his balls to tighten, along with the warm mouth that suddenly began sucking and biting on his sensitive nipples. He did not even try to hold back his voice as along with the nipple play, he could now feel two seemingly lubed fingers pushing against his entry. One finger was slipped in first and then the other, the feeling of being stretched causing him to moan and writhe in wanton abandoment.

Asami loved when his kitten was a wanton needy mess, begging him for more. He was at his arousal peak after stretching the boy enough to prepare him for his huge member, then he slid himself inside all the way to the hilt. He felt soft nails raking at his clothed back, the boy’s breath coming in pants as he half screamed half moaned his name in ecstasy. He gave the boy a second to adjust, no wanting to hurt him too badly and as soon as he felt the need, started to piston himself in and out at semi fast pace.

‘‘Shit……….Asami!’’ Akihito cried as he felt the heavy weighed on his inside. With every hit to his prostate he couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure as he rode the man’s cock, moving up and down as both hips were held in a strong grip. He shuddered as Asami’s warm tongue flicked once more over his nipple, further heightening his arousal. ‘’Aaaah…Asami,’’ he cried, not being able to think beyond the incredible feeling of being stretched almost painfully as the nerves on his chest became akin to a sensory overload. He felt Asami’s hands wrapped tightly around his waist, interlocking with each other as he pumped into him more fiercely than before. Apparently the older man was soon reaching his limit and wanted to go deeper and harder into him, causing him to almost wail with each harder thrust. He could feel his oversensitive erection rubbing against both their stomach, the small friction sending him into sexual oblivion himself. He closed his eyes as the feeling came like a tsunami out on the ocean, his orgasm ripping through his body like a shock to his system. He jerked hard as he rode out his release, not feeling the older man slow down or stop. As a matter of fact he made a few almost painful thrust into his body before releasing with a grunt, and he could feel the man’s cum running out of him, right back out on to the cock he was perched on. He felt the man’s erection slide out of him with a wet sound as he was pulled down for a very intense kiss, their lips mingling once more as they ravished each other.  
‘‘Your pants is getting dirty,’’ Akihito sighed, his head resting on the man’s shoulder. He was hinting at the fact that the warm liquid running out of him was pooling at the base of the man’s cock.

‘‘Shhhh, don’t worry about that,’’ Asami answered as he held him still around the waist, but not in such a bruising grip as before.

‘‘Take me back to my apartment Asami,’’ Akihito murmured before falling asleep.

~0~

Akihito woke up from his slumber groggy eyed to the sound of a door slamming some time later. His eyes widened as he stared out the window and realized they were not back at his apartment, or anywhere that looked like Tokyo as a matter of fact. He turned around to face a very immaculate Asami, all evidence of their previous bout gone from his person. He realized the man was in an apparently new three piece suit and as he looked down on himself, he was cleaned and dressed.

‘‘You bastard, I thought I told you to take me home!’’ Akihito shouted, his mood darkening when he realized the man had done what he wanted again. He was being completely ignored again as the man sat across from him, just looking at him.

Suddenly the car door opened and he watch Asami quickly get out, then he followed after him.

‘‘Where are we?’’ Akihito asked in awe as he looked at the luxurious hotel before him. The building screamed wealth and he knew under normal circumstances he would never be able to afford a night in a hotel like this.

‘‘Asakaka,’’ Asami answered simply and watched the boy’s face, which was brightening as they were led inside the building. When they entered, the first floor was huge with it’s own bar off to one side. They were led to a private elevator and pretty soon Akihito’s face contorted into a frown.

‘‘You asshole, there’s a reason I wanted you to take me home! My mom’s gonna visit…….damn it!’’ he cursed and muttered under his breath the entire ride up.

Asami knew Akihito’s mother had cancelled, apparently he didn’t. Getting off on Kabu-san’s floor, he directed the boy towards a very expensive looking bar and game room.

‘‘Stay here until I get back….and stay out of trouble!’’ Asami reiterated before turning and leaving for Kabu-san’s office.

Akihito gaped as he was left in the apparently empty room, save for the bartender and another man on one of the chairs around a table in a corner of the room. Seeing as he was in unfamiliar territory, he decided to just get himself a drink. Maybe he could get drunk to try to forget his mother might be throwing a fit at the moment when she shows up at his apartment and he’s not home. He made his way over to the bar and took a seat, then he ordered a gin and tonic.

‘‘Sorry kid, we do not serve minors here,’’ the bartender answered.

‘‘KID?!’’ Akihito asked incredulously. He was just about to reach for his driver’s license when the stranger came up behind him.

‘‘It’s ok Minaru-san, he’s with Asami-sama so he couldn’t be under aged,’’ the young man answered.

‘‘Thanks,’’ Akihito muttered as he took the drink and sipped it. A coughing fit ensued as his throat was literally on fire from the strong liquor.

The stranger started laughing, trying his best to hide it but failing as he watched him almost cough his lungs out. Akihito wanted to shoot him a dirty glare but was in no position to do so.

‘‘I’m sorry……’’ the stranger started.

‘‘Takaba,’’ Akihito answered as the coughing began to recede.

‘‘Ah Takaba-san, I am Nirasawa,’’ the man answered.

‘’Nice to meet you Nirasawa-san,’’ Akihito answered as he was able to breath normally now. He could still taste the strong taste of the liquor on his tongue. ‘Bartender, beer,’ he exclaimed as he shoved the gin and tonic from before him. He took a good look at the man beside him and noticed he had ear length black hair and bright brown eyes. He was handsome with soft, smooth skin and by the way he was dressed he knew the other had some affiliation to the yakuza business.

‘‘So Takaba, what are you to Asami-sama, his lover?’’ Nirasawa asked seriously.

Akihito snorted in reply. ‘’I am not that bastard’s lover………honestly I don’t know what I am,’‘ he said softly.

‘‘Well no matter what you think I see the way he looks at you, he cares about you,’’ Nirasawa answered as he swirled his rum cream around in the bottle.

The beer was pushed towards Akihito and he took a gulp before answering. ‘’I’m nothing but a good lay to that bastard, end of story. Why do you care anyway?’’

Nirasawa shook his head, ‘‘I wish Kabu-san would look at me the way Asami-sama looks at you. It would make me very happy.’’

Akihito didn’t know what to say to that response. He had never gone through unrequited love because Asami was his first and the man didn’t count since it was rape. How could he love a man like that? He noticed how sad Nirasawa’s eyes were as he sat deep in thought. He looked like a lost child and then he spotted the wound on his neck.

‘‘That wound, who did that to you?’’ Akihito asked as he took another swig of beer. He watched Nirasawa run a finger over the wound before answering him.

"This wound was made because I sacrificed myself for the person I love."

Akihito understood completely what it meant to get hurt over someone you loved----or didn’t love but everybody thought you did because that someone wouldn’t leave you alone----Akihito thought. He shuddered as he remembered getting raped by Feilong the first time all because of Asami.

‘‘That bastard doesn’t understand what it means to love…….rapist bastard,’’ Akihito muttered under his breath.

‘‘He raped you?’’ Nirasawa asked and Akihito almost choked on his beer. He thought the other wouldn’t hear him.

Akihito sat with his eyes wide, darting back and forth as he found it hard to answer that question. He didn’t want to tell Nirasawa yes in fear it might cause problems and he didn’t want to tell him no because that would be a lie.

Realizing he had placed the boy in a very awkward position, Nirasawa stated, ‘‘Do not worry about what happened in the past, he loves you now. I can see it in his eyes.’’

Akihito found that hard to believe but didn’t want to voice that. He was not willing to explain why he thought different.

‘‘Akihito, time to go.’’

Akihito bowed and thanked the man for his company before leaving and heading back towards the elevator with Asami. ‘That guy is so sad,’ Akihito murmured and smiled when he received a kiss to the top of his head. He didn’t realize it until then, he wouldn’t call it love but there were feelings in those golden eyes for him, if even just a little bit.


End file.
